Born To Die
by ElisaM2331
Summary: -"¿Le querrás?..-Que pregunta más idiota, Eren. -"Yo creo que el ya te quiere..." Riren/Lemon/MPreg
1. Chapter 1

_**Born To Die**_

_El dolor era demasiado. Era demasiado, demasiado, demasiado. _

_El vientre, parecía como si fuese a ser partido por la mitad. Era tan abrumador, tan inhumano que soltó la correa de las riendas y cayó violentamente del caballo, dandose un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Rodó por el suelo, incapaz de siquiera pensar en ponerse en pie, y se arrastro. Varios segundos más tarde, la diviso a lo lejos. Ahi, sola, abandonada. Si, ahí. Ahí tenía que llegar. Ahí mismo. Con pura fuerza de voluntad logró ponerse en pie, y sujetandose con fervor el vientre, avanzo hacia el caballo. Cuando estuvo frente a él, el bondadoso animal se inclino, haciendo mas fácil la subida. Cuando estuvo listo sobre la silla, cabalgo con dificultad, un trote ligero, un trote casi dulce, y finalmente, llegó._

_Hacía tanto que no le veía. Hacía tanto. Abrió aquella puerta de golpe y tan pronto estuvo a salvo en su interior se dejo caer de nuevo, rodillas por delante mientras los espasmos de dolor le perforaban como cuchillas. No podía moverse. Simplemente no podía, no podía. Sollozo viendose incapaz de salvarle, y con necesidad se acerco a la pared donde reposo su cuerpo, jadeante, dolorido._

_Con las manos sobre aquel hinchado vientre, comenzo una suave caricia, una dulce nana brotó de sus labios, mientras que el dolor apabullante le cegaba. No podría lograrlo si no le calmaba, tenía, debía calmarlo. "Aún no es el momento, pateador..."Susurro haciendose hqcia la pared, mientras que sus manos seguían acariciandolo. "Vuelve a dormir, vuelve a dormir mi amor..."Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, melancolico, dolorido, traicionado. "Mamá esta aquí, nunca, nunca se irá. Duerme a dormir, vuelve a dormir vida mía..."Largos minutos agónicos transcurrieron, y finalmente sintió como aquello dentro suyo se calmaba. Sonrió. Si estaba así sería mas fácil continuar huyendo. El cabello castaño estaba despeinado, empapado por el sudor del esfuerzo y aquellos enormes ojos color turques cuajados en lágrimas ardientes. Nunca antes se había sentido tan solo. Tan débil. Tan indefenso._

_Ni siquiera el titán dentro suyo podía contra aquel sentimiento. Estaba tan desecho. Tan decepcionado._

_Abrazo con fuerza moderada su vientre y lo estrecho, sintiendo como aquella criaturita dentro suyo se removía docilmente. "Estas bien. Estas bien. No dejaré que nadie te dañe. Estas bien. Te protegere, te cuidare, y te llevaré al mar ¿Si? Ambos, solo tu y yo iremos a verlo..."_

_La noche avanzaba, entrando a la madrugada y fuera de la cabaña un buhó ululaba fuera, lejano, quedo. La luna resplandecía de forma fantasmal, y el viento le susurraba tristes historias que el jamás entendería. Cuando pocas fuerzas regresaron a él, se puso de pie, y con capa en hombros y capucha en cabeza, salió de aquella casilla olvidada, rota por un trágico pasado._

_Montó a su caballo, a su fiel compañero, y dandole una ultima mirada a la casita, echó a andar. _

_Le dolía el solo respirar, pero sabía que si no avanzaba ahora, posiblemente antes de que despuntase el alba, los estaría escuchando con sus aceros afilados y sus gritos en ordenes despiadadas. No podría luchar, no con su Pateador dentro suyo, inocente, cálido y amado. Solo podría huir, y en esos instantes eternos de incertidumbre, era lo que hacía._

_Aun podía escuchar aquella voz. Su voz, la mas conocida para él, pronunciar esas despiadadas palabras._

_"Tan pronto se lo saqué de dentro, lo mataré"_

_En ese preciso instante supo que debía hacer. Solo, solo, solo, salió a hurtadillas y comenzo su huída. No se detendría, nada lo haría. Con lágrimas en los ojos, y con el corazón roto se dispuso a salvar aquello que le quedaba, a protegerlo de todo y si era necesario a dar su vida para que el estuviese bien. La capa ondeo en sus hombros cuando se inclino en la silla y demando una velocidad mayor, cruzando aquel verde campo con rápidez digna de un rayo._

_Solo le quedaba eso._

_Huír, huír y tratar de salvarle la vida al fruto que crecía con fuerza y vitalidad en su vientre._

_Y la luna seguía brillando. Ajena, hermosa, expectante en el firmamento negro._

_Seguía brillando._

_**¿Continuara?**_


	2. Sueño

**Born To Die.**

**Capítulo Uno:**

**"Sueño"**

Le despertó una conocida voz. Parecía preocupada. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontro con los enormes ojos negros de su hermana llenos de lagrimas. ¿Porque lloraba? Quiso alzar su mano y limpiarlas, que arruinaban sus bonitas mejillas rosas. Pero no pudo ni hablar. Estaba demasiado aturdido, demasiado desorientado, demasiado... Demasiado cansado. El sueño le parecía una opción demasiado tentadora, si, pero estaba Mikasa. Quería que su hermanita dejase de llorar. El estaba bien. Bueno, mal no se sentía. Solo estaba agotado por la transformación.

Entonces recordó.

Las espadas de alguie demasiado conocido, cortandole sin piedad alguna. El castillo medio derruido, los gritos de la Tropa que no sabía que hacer, la atronadora voz de Erwin Smith llamando a la calma... Y luego él. No tardo ni un parpadeo en llegar a dondé se encontraba, y sentir como corría por su brazo. El corte fue experto, sin titubeo alguno. Todo se volvió aún más confuso, hasta que poco a poco, poco a poco, se volvió un hoyo negro en el que sin opción alguna, cayó.

"Dejalo descansar, Mikasa. Estará demasiado agotado..."La voz aguda pero suave de Armin le llegó ahí, dondé se encontraba. Sonrió, y lo observo llegar, con una sonrisa aliviada. "Oh, Eren. Ya has vuelto..."

"No me quiero separar de él. No quiero dejarlé solo cuando ese maldito bastardo llegué, no quiero. No quiero dejarle..."Un sollozo interrumpió su enunciado, y fuertes temblores sacudieron sus hombros. Entonces, fue cuando se percato que Armin también lloraba. Lo abrazaron y la frialdad que sentía en esos instantes fue irremediablemente desplazada por la dulce càlidez de ese abazo. Cerro los ojos de nuevo, y sintió como el sueño lo arrastraba de nuevo, como aquel calor de sus hermanos adoptivos lo invadía y le arrullaba tan dulce, tan tierno, como la voz de Carla cuando él y Mikasa temían a las tormentas, con esa nana que les cantaba con una sonrisa.

Eren se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba, pero cuando lo hizo, se hallaba profundamente dormido.

(...)

"Es posible que el rey envíe una orden de esa naturaleza. Ya hay demasiados rumores de conspiración, y ahora los titanes cambiantes estan lejos de nuestro alcance, uno de ellos, con la heredera legítima al trono. Y nosotros, nosotros tenemos a una poderosa arma adiestrada durmiendo en el sótano, que si bien no del todo domada, lo suficiente como para amenazar a su majestad si lo quisieramos así.."

"Matar a Eren no es una opción lógica, Erwin, empezando porque sería matar a la maldita esperanza de la humanidad. Ademas, además, es solo un niño que le tocó crecer demasiado rápido. Es un niño al que convertimos en un arma. Es un niño que confía en nosotros ciegamente, incluso aunque él..." Señaló a Levi, que estaba inexpresivo, sentado frente al Comandante "Ya ha afirmado y confirmado que sin que le tiemble la mano lo mataría como el monstruo amaestrado que es..." Levi bufó, cruzandose de brazos. "Ya suficiente lo ha comprobado, hace una semana casi lo hace..."

El pelinegro se levanto a encararla. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso, fenómeno?"

"¿Fenómeno? Oh, entiendo.. ¿Me vas a matar a mi también? No, mejor aún, seguramente me vas a arrancar las piernas, y me vas a dejar dentro de un titán que se descompone. Esa es una buena, buena idea..." Por una vez en años de trabajar conduciendo a esos dos, Smith admiró que no era una broma, la pelea de esos dos era bastante real, y si no los detenía ahora, ni a Hanji ni a Levi les importaría desenfundar el acero, cosa mala si tenía en cuenta que eran absolutamente indispensables para la Legión."Ya basta." Ordeno con voz firme. Ambos destensaron sus hombros y alejaron sus manos de las espadas pero continuaron asesinandose con la mirada. "Por ahora solo nos queda ocultar a Eren, y ocultarlo bien. No podemos llamar la atención, no podremos fallar en la siguiente expedición, pero Hanji, debes saber que si Eren pierde de nuevo el controo, fomo lo hizo hace dos semanas, no dudare en ordenar su ejecución..."

Hanji bufó, miro mal a Rivaille, y salió dando un fuerte portazo mascullando un audible "Vete a la mierda..."

Levi no pareció interesado, pero Erwin conocía esa expresión. "Tu tampoco quieres que el niño muera. Porque, porque te has encariñado con él. ¿No es cierto?" Rivaille le ignoró. Pero Erwin ya tenía si respuesta. "Lo haré yo sin dudarlo. No dejare que lo toquen las mierdas de Sina. Si tiene que morir el que lo mata soy yo..."La mirada afilada de Rivaille se clavo en su persona. "Pero¿Quieres seguir hablando, o proseguimos a algo mas interesante?"

Erwin no tuvo ni tiempo de hablar o de negarse. Siendo sincero, no tenía intención de alejarlo. No quería lejos de sí el cuerpo de Levi en esos instantes, que de verdad le hacía falta perderse entre la piel del pelinegro. Le arranco el pantalón, y la ropa superior antes de que con el unico brazo que le quedaba arrojase todo de su escritorio al suelo, barriendolo con este, y colocando a Levi ahí con las piernas abiertas, dandolé una vista exquisita. Se hincó, y aferrando un muslo pálido, acerco su boca al miembro de su Sargento que ya mucha atención necesitaba. Levi gimió en voz alta, y aferro con fuerza los cabellos dorados de su cabeza. "Mgh... E-Erw... ¡Ahhh...!" La voz que normalmente era inexpresiva y en ocasiones hasta cruel, para Erwin se volvía endemoniadamente sensual cada vez que le daba placer de ese modo a Levi, que inevitablemente dejaba salir esos deliciosos jadeos y calientes gemidos para sin duda, calentarlo más a él.

Finalmente, Levi ansioso, jaló dolorosamente su cabello para que lo mirase. "A-Adentro...Mgh... A-Ahora.." Fue suficiente. Se levanto y con rápidez desabrocho su pantalón, para que Levi abriese aún mas sus piernas y lo dejase sumergirse, lo dejase entrar y soltar ese hermoso, hermoso gemido que tanto había deseado escuchar. A decir verdad, nunca habían hecho el amor, porque era un sentimiento que ninguno de los dos profesaba por el contrario, sino, que lo unico que les unía era la lujuria y una confianza profunda, casi inquebrantable. Amaba tener sexo con él, lo amaba de verdad. Pero siempre, aunque lo hiciera gritar perdido en extasis, una parte del rubio sabía qie Levi no se sentía satisfecho. No del modo carnal, pues era consciente de como Ackerman se corría copiosamente en cada encuentro entre maldiciones y jadeos, sino de un modo... Mas profundo. Sabía que lo que Levi quería no era alguien con quien follar. Sino a alguien a quién amar, y para él, el Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, era algo vedado, imposible. Amar lo hacía humano, y para vencer a lo que afuera amenazaba con borrar su legado, era necesario dejar atrá cualquier signo de serlo. Para matar un monstruo, hay que lograr se otro monstruo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la forma en la que Levi movía desesperadamente sus caderas, y lo miraba. Era esa mirada de nuevo. No pudo sostenerla, giró su cabeza y continuo, acelerando el ritmo, acelerando su pelvis, haciendolo gritar de dolor y placer, hasta que finalmente ambos terminaron corriendose, Levi en sus pechos, y el en su interior. No pasaron ni 5 minutos antes de que Levi lo abandonase en su oficina, arreglandose el uniforme, con aquella mirada escondida entre los ojos grises mas oscuros que el hubiese visto en su larga vida.

(...)

"Tranquilo Eren, nadie salió herido. Bueno..."Soltó una risita, dandole una rapida hojeada al muro medio derruido que dejaba una brecha entre el suelo y el sotano, donde se encontraban. "Pero no creo que al castillo le duela. Es más, ha de estar agradecido contigo, por fin una remodelación luego de tanto..."Eren y ella se echaron a reír. La Mayor Hanji había estado con el en su despertar y amablemente le llevo un desayuno preparado por Sasha e Historia. Devoró con avidez los huevos fritos y las especiales lonjas de panceta frita también que estaban acomodadas al otro lado del plato. Luego escuchó por boca de Hanji lo sucedido. Como temió siempre, aquel día, hace dos largas semanas, el perdió el control, y destruyo la mitad del castillo. También fue puesto al tanto de su posición ante Sina con crudas palabras que le explicaban con detalle que sucedería se algo similar ocurria. O tambien de la amenaza que le apuntaba con la sombra del Comandante y el Sargento. El moriría, no había duda, a menos que contribuyese con algo importante para con la humanidad, cosa que hasta la fecha, no había hecho. "Entiendo. Entiendo mi situación, pero creo que usted sabe, que no puedo odiarlos por esto. Es algo a lo que me tenía que atener. Era natural. Soy un monstruo. Un arma. Y un arma inservible, para terminarla de empeorar. Pero estoy a disposición de sus ordenes y la de los Mayores." Hanji le miro, entristecida. Supo desde el inicio que era mala idea encariñarse tanto con Eren. Pero le fue imposible no querer el aura de inocencia que le rodeaba, esa sonrisa llena de felicidad o esos ojos verde-azulados rebozantes de fe. Debía de haber algo que pudiese hacer para que Sina no lo considerase una carga y lo eliminase. Debía de existir algo. Por ello, despidiendose de Eren le pidió que fuese mas tarde, cuando estuviese recuperado al laboratorio. Unas pruebas le darían alguna respuesta. Tenía que haber respuesta. No les dejaria a esos cerdos pretensiosos a Eren en bandeja de plata para que lo matasen como a un animal indefenso.

El muchacho se quedo solo, y miro por largos minutos la brecha en el techo del sotano. El sol entraba por ahí, y podía ver con detalle el hermoso cielo azul. Un ave sobrevolaba con silenciosa rapidez, y un arbol convertía el viento en suaves susurros que llegaban a sus oídos en forma de canciones misteriosas que el no alcanzaba a comprender, pero aun, los disfrutaba. El sueño comenzaba a invadirlo, cuando unos pasos le advirtieron que alguien se acercaba. Reconocería esas zancadas airadas en cualquier lugar, por lo que rapido se incorporo lo mas que el cansanció le permitió, y trato e parecer no tan amodorrado por el sueño. "Heichou, buenos días" Dijo poniendose un puño en el corazón a modo de saludo. Levi lo miro,sin expresión alguna. "¿Días? Ya casi dan las tres de la tarde mocoso.." Eren se sonrojo,avergonzado, y bajo la mirada. Pero le sorprendio ver como Levi abría la cerradura de su celda subterranea y se acercaba a él. "¿Como... Como estas, Eren?"

El asombro era tal que la boca se le abrió un segudo antes de recobrar la compostura. "B-Bien señor, algo cansado.. Pero me encuentro bien..."Sonrió con sinceridad. Levi no le contestó. Por un momento pensó que le insultaría, o de plano se iría a los golpes, pero la enorme y descomunal sorpresa fue, que Levi le abrazo. "Me alegro. Me alegro que te encuentres bien, mocoso." Por alguna razón el miedo hacia la figura de su Heichou desapareció, y levanto los brazos, afirmando el abrazo, con una sonrisa llena de dulzura. Cuando se separó de él con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, le acaricio los cabellos castaños, y le dijo "Descansa. Hablaremos en la noche..." Esa sonrisa significo para el muchacho, demasiado. Mucho, mucho, y con una mirada brillante contemplo como salía por donde habia entrado, y le dejo solo, con sus ilusiones.

Caído el atardecer, Eren con ayuda de Mikasa y Armin se dirigió al laboratorio, donde Hanji lo esperaba con tubos de ensayo, jeringas y cauterizadores, con refrigerante, para evitar que su sangre se evaporase. "Piensa en algo bonito, Eren. Esto dolera un poco..."Y como lo dijo, cuando la aguja entro al cuerpo de Eren por su brazo, dio un respingo doloroso. Diablos, si que dolío. Le siguieron mas tubos con su sangre, luego que le mirase con una potente luz frente a su ojo, luego lo obligo a hacrse una muestra de orina, y llenarle un tubo mas con su sangre, hasta que finalmente parcho todos los diminutos hoyitos en su piel con vendas cortas y elasticas. "Listo Eren. Si tan solo todos los titanes fueran tan obedientes como tu, les habríamos ganado desde hace mucho. Ve, descansa, pero antes come algo. Mañana a mas tardar tendré algo para callarle la boca a la jodida Sina, ya lo verás."Sonrió triunfante, y Eren asintió, agradecido.

Luego de eso, en el comedor lo esperaban con numerosas preguntas, y con numerosas hipotesis, una mas ridicula que la anterior para lograr que Eren se quedase con ellos.

"Rapate como Connie, y dejate la barba, asi seras un vago que encontramos por ahí" Dijo Jean, ganandose una mirada envenenada de Mikasa.

"Cambiate el nombre y huye como ermitaño al bosque. Nosotros te daremos comida siempre que lo necesites."

"Cristelizate y durme mucho, y cuando despiertes todo estara mas tranquilo por estos lares..."

"¿Lo acabo de escuchar decir lares? ¿De verdad?" Sasha estallo en carcajadas, al igual que los demas por la alocada idea del chico calvo. Eren rió comodo en aquella atmosfera. Luego, para su sorpresa, Historia clamo que tenían un regalo para el cumpleañero. Eren se dio cuenta sorprendido, que lo había olvidado por completo. "¿Hoy es 30 de Marzo?"

"Claro que si idiota, no vez a la pequeña Historia con tu pastel..."Jean mascullo, haciendose a un lado para que Ymir e Historia colocasen sobre la mesa un enorme pastel de chocolate con moras azules. Entonces comprendió el motivo del abrazo de su Sargento, y la actitud de Hanji para con él, aunque a decir verda, ella siempre fue demasiado amable con su persona. Pero la voz aguda y armoniosa de la menuda rubia llamo su atencion, y con ayuda de Ymir logró callarlos a todos. "Feliz cumpleaños Eren, te deseamos todos aqui, lo mejor de lo mejor..." Eren casi se pone a llorar por verlos asi, a todos. A Connie y a Sasha tomados timidamente de la mano, Armin siendo abrazado por Jean, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Mikasa, a Historia e Ymir con el pastel frente a ellas y sus miradas unidas tiernamente, e incluso al mayor Mike que le regalaba una mirada comprensiva. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que todos le sonreían, de que todos y cada uno de ellos, de aquellos a quienes quería por sobre su vida le sonreían, olvidando el miedo por el titán en él. Le sonreían y con confianza y ahínco le decían que pidiese su deseo. Eren se limpió las lágrimas y siendo abrazado por todos, sonrió al pensar. "Que todos estemos juntos, que estemos juntos y que logremos ver el mar..." Sopló las pequeñas velas y todos estallaron en aplausos y exclamaciones de animo, dandole al muchacho titán una de las mas hermosas memorias que guardar en su corazón.

(...)

Hanji Zoe se caracterizaba por la razón de que cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y oreja, nadie le haría cambiar de parecer. La madrugada le alcanzo hacía hoas, y ella seguía trabajando incansablemente. Entonces, cuando sonó el tiempo para revisar los resultados, y los puso bajo su atenta mirada en el microscopio, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamacion ahogada de sorpresa.

"Dios mió..."Dijo, mirando de nuevo por el visor del aparato. "Es... Es imposible..." Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Lo tenía.

Habia encontrado aquella salvacion que tanto buscaba.

_El corazón parecía a punto de estallar. A punto de estallar, no había segundo, o milesima en el que no se los imaginase pisandole los talones con aquellas cuchillas afiladas amenazando a su pequeño Pateador. Por eso, tiró con fuerza de las riendas, orillando al caballo a dar todo de si por un galope más veloz. Con el equipo de maniobras no podría contar. Era apretujarse el vientre y no queria dañar a su bebé, y con las cuchillas, menos aun, pues no podría nisiquiera protegerse si de un ataque se trataba. No sabía a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba, solo sabía que estaba amparado por la afable oscuridad y por el anonimato. Había perdido de vista las murallas, y con ellas, la amenaza, pero sabia que no podría confiarse, ni hoy, ni nunca. Porque fuese a dondé fuese, siempre habría miedo de que mientras durmiese con su pequeño niño en brazos lo despertaran los cascos de los caballos acercandose._

_Dentro suyo se gestaba un milagro. Una esperanza, un sueño que no debía terminar antes de que viese por primera vez la luz de aquel sol, ni sintiese la brisa del verano, ni escuchase el canto de las aves. El protegería a ese sueño, a su sueño._

_Lo haría, aunque le costase la vida._

_Lo haría._

_**Continuará.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo, y por ese comentario y los que en un futuro haiga. **_

_**Los quiere,**_

_**Elisa Lancaster~**_


	3. Feet Don't Fail Me Now

_**Discaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. **_

_**Advertencias; Angst. Futuro Lemmon. **_

_**"Pies, no me fallén ahora..."**_

Eren miraba con atención como la muralla interior se engrandecía conforme el carruaje se acercaba. Suspiro, y miró con atención las cadenas de sus manos mientras que a su lado, Levi Ackerman simplemente miraba por la ventanilla. La Legión entera se presentaba en Sina luego de tanto tiempo, por una orden que le heló la sangre en la venas a la mayoría.

"Todos iremos..." Declaro Hanji Zoe con su voz de líder, mientras miraba desafiante a Erwin y a Levi. El rubio supo que no podría hacer mucho contra aquella decisión, y menos con los ojos clavados en el como afiladas cuchillas. Mikasa Ackerman incluso llego a echar mano al acero en su costado, y finalmente ahí habían terminado. Los caballos avanzaban tras el carruaje que era conducido por un integrante de la policía militar. Iban completamente rodeados, y dentro de más de uno la pregunta se formulaba una y otra vez... ¿Si algo fallaba, como harían para salir de aquella jaula? Eren, por su parte, pensó algo. Nunca había odiado tanto esos málditos muros, nunca, nunca como aquella tarde. Finalmente, las puertas enormes e imponentes se abrieron, dejando entrever la villa real, donde lo aguardaba un centenar de curiosos ojos. Arrogancia, sobrebia, cobardía, todas esas escorias en un mismo lugar, mirando con ojos de temor y desconfianza al monstruo que les salvaba el pellejo diariamente.

Cuando le separaron de su escuadrón, Eren dirigió una alarmada y asustada mirada al Capitán Levi El le observo, no dijo palabra, pero cuando vió como le cargaban una cadena más en el cuello, se acerco al soldado de la policía militar para con voz baja y serena pronunciar "No. Con tres son más que suficientes..." El hombre lo miró mal, e ignorandolo, de un tirón hizo que el muchacho cayese al suelo y le cruzase el seguro metálico por el cuello. Lo siguiente que Eren vio, fue como la mano, pálida y de apariendia fragil, de Levi tomaba al soldado de la muñeday de un violento movimiento sin ningun esfuerzo de por medio, la rompió desencajando el hueso y haciendo que las articuladiones protestaran por aquella brutal fuerza ejercida sobre la extremidad.

"¡M-aldición...!" Exclamo soltado a Eren que alcanzo a quitarse la cadena, y aferro el miembro lastima,con una mueca de horrr tatuadaen el rostro. Luego de aquello, el Sargento lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo agacho hasta su altura para clavar en el las filosas cuchillas de acero gris que eran sus ojos. "Dije que co esas eran mas que suficientes, cerdo. ¿Quieres ver si me quedan ganas de seguir? Desafíame de nuevo y lo que romperé será ese cuello que sostiene a una cabeza inútil. Ahora, solo para probar si me entendiste, sal, quiero hablar con él a solas..." El hombre le lanzo odio por los ojos, pero salió casi de inmediato. Levi casi sonrió cruel, arrogante antes de mirarlo.

"G-Gracias Heichou..," Susurro el muchacho cohibido. Sin saber porque su corazón latió mas rápido cuando el pelinegro abogó por él. Levi se aproximó y tomo sus muñecas, encqdenadas y con ternura las masajeó para que desapareciese el dolor que su peso, metálico, helado, efectuaba sobre las manos de aquel chiquillo idiota.

"Tienes miedo..." No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, y por un momento Eren pensó que lloraría. Si, tenía miedo, mucho, mucho, empezando porque probablemente le disecarían, o amenazarían con dañar a sus camaradas para que lodejasen de prisionero bajo el tribunal, en las mazmorras, o... Eran muchas cosas las que pasaban por la castaña cabeza de Eren, pero solo tres palabras salieron de sus labios. "Soy un monstruo..." Las dos manos pálidas y de apariencia fragilque le defendieron se posaron con rudeza sobre sus mejillas y los labios implacables de Levi Ackerman cubrieron los suyos.

...Un intenso rojo cubrió todo su rostro, y los ojos verdes parpadearon sorprendidos. Más no rechazo ese toque. Aferro la chaqueta de su Heichou y lo acerco más a él, agachando su cabeza para besarle, para sentirlo, para que su miedo se fuese. Y funcionó, y no solo eso, Levi, mordiendo con fuerza el labio inferior, lo obligó a abrir la boca para introducir una caliente y experta lengua dentro de la cavidad virgen de Eren. Eren se sintió desfallecer. Era tan... Perfecto. Todo era perfecto, y ver el rostro apasionado de su Sargento mientras le besaba era una de las escenas que se juró, permanecerían en su memoria hasta el final de sus días.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y estuvo a punto de separarse, asustado, pero Levi lo jaló aún más, ladeando su rostro, hundiendo más su boca en la de Eren, haciendo al muchacho delirar de pura felicidad, y satisfacer esa hambre irracional que había nacido desde hacia tiempo que quería apagar con los labios de Erwin pero no funcionó. Pero con Eren...

Por la jodida Rose, con Eren su cuerpo se calentó tanto qu por un momento estuvo tentado a dejar esperando al juez, y tomarlo ahí mismo. Borrar esa mueca de resignación y miedo, hacerlo gritar, hacerlo... "Lamento de verdad interrumpir, pero los estan esperando..."Hanji Zoe suprimió una risita traviesa al carraspear insinuante. Levi con lentitud se aparto de Eren y el muchacho suspiro larga y pesadamente, abriendo con lentitud sus ojos aqua que observaron con un brillo infantil a su Heichou. Levi le observo, un momento antes de encarar a Hanji. "Ya vamos..."

Ella asintió y salió. Luego de eso, y un corto beso Levi lo tomo de las cadenas y practicamente lo arrastró hacia el Tribunal. Y ahí estaban. Luego de casi un año, ahí estaban de nuevo. Las miradas se clavaron con dureza en el chico titán y en su Sargento que no desperdicio ni una ojeada en esos cerdos choministas. Su vista viajo directa y amenazante a quién precedería de nuevo ante el Tribunal.

Daliz Zacklay los observaba sereno, inexpresivo. "Eren Jaëger. Hoy estas aquí para ser evaluado por el Alto Tribunal. ¿Algo que tengas que decir?"

"No señor..." Levi no hizo amago de moverse de su lado. Pero fue la voz de Zacklay la que lo pidió. "Sargento Levi, por favor, tome el lugar que le corresponde..." El pelinegr solo avanzo sin desperdiciar una mirada en su subordinado, pero cuando estuvo en su lugar los ojos que le clavó a Eren eran poco menos que fréneticos. "Ha pasado un año de la ultima ocasión que estuviste aquí. El Sargento Levi Ackerman ha cumplido, por lo que veo. Te ha sabio domésticar..."Erwin puso una enorme mano en el antebrazo de Levi cuando sas palabras fueron pronunciadas. El pelinegro sintio como una ola de calor le cruzaba cegadoramente el cuerpo, estremeciendoló ante estragos de una rabia desconocida.

"Sin embargo, hace no más de 3 semanas, tu Eren, destruíste el cuartel general de La Legión de Reconocimiento en un ataqué de ira, provocando que el castillo fuese parcialmente destruido, amenazando la seguridad de tus propios camaradas. Y solo por un ataque de ira..." A su lado, los mismos hombres que le querían muerto, casi sonríen. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que deba aprobar tu supervivencia luego de esta reunión?"

Eren se quedo en silencio.

Mikasa, Armin, todos... Por un momento pensaron lo impensable, y mas la pelinegra que echo mano al acero, desenfundando con lentitud la hoja de su cadera, mirando iracunda, rabiosa a Zacklay. Pero una mano se alzo con presencia y todos clavaron sus miradas en la Segunda Comandante, la Mayor Hanji Zoe. "La hay señor. Podemos darles un tercer pilar para la humanidad y lo que queda..." Nadie se movió. Zacklay se inclinó hacia adelante, interesado. "Continúe..."

"Como es bien sabido, los genes de Eren Jaëger poseen una mutación que si bien no es congenita, ha conseguido elaborar un vínculo fortísimo entre lo que se conoce ya como el virus Titán. El es parte de Eren y Eren es parte de él, lo que otorga... Comodidades. La regeneración acelerada, la capacidad para mitigar el control del monstruo y otorgarse el poder de dominarle, que si bien tiene sus crisis, ha sabido no fallar la tarea que se le encomendo hace un año; Servir a la humanidad..." Los generales la moraban con rostros ensombrecidos, enfadados, amenazantes. Ella simplemente los ignoró. " Recientemente tras una anomalía en la sangre de Eren, he descubierto algo de lo que no se tiene prescedente. Nunca se supo bien como aparecían los titanes, como se reproducian, pero hay algo dentro del cuerpo de Jaëger que me ha brindado la oportunidad de idear una hipótesis. Una teoría."

"¿Y cuál es, Mayor Zoe?"

Sus ojos relucieron casi con emoción. "Eren Jaëger puede procrear hijos heredandoles no solo su parecido fisico de muy buen ver, sino, pasando a estos posibles futuros hijos su habilidad, haciendo que los niños naciesen con el poder de Eren, con el virus complementado aún mas en su organismo, pues nacerían con él, congenito, perfecto..." Eren estaba helado. ¿Eh? ¿Como dijo? ¿Él? ¿Padre? ¿Él?

"Me parece algo extremadamente conveniente, un o unos niños que crezcan conociendose serán más que utiles para su... fin, señor. Eren puede brindarles esa oportunidad. Si le dejan vivir. Si le dejan vivir, yo, la Segunda Comandante, la Mayor Hanji Zoe, me responsabilizo de su cuidado y de su crecimiento. Me responsabilizo de todo lo que relacioné a Eren y a sus futuros hijos..."

Zackley sopeso con seriedad la idea. Pero una voz cortante intervino. "¿No sería, ese monstruo, un estorbo si sus hijos nacen con esa habilidad..?" Murmullos, murmullos cubrieron la sala. Susurros desconfiados, soberbios, ignorantes mas que de sus propias conclusiones. "¡Jaëger sería un estorbo! ¡Con estos nuevos niños a nuestro mando, podremos vivir seguros en Sina!" Un comerciante obeso y sudoroso aplaudió con un júbilo enfermizo.

"Si nacen y son críados desde que aprendan a caminar... Sería seguro que no se rebelarían, y con dos titanes amaestrados...¿De que nos sirve la aberración de ahí?" Señalaron a Eren con asco. Si, eso le consideraban, un monstruo,una aberración, una desgracia, una burla de la naturaleza... Un enemigo. Las voces se alzaron, satisfechas de esa idea, felices de eliminar esa amenaza hormonal de 16 años de una vez por todas.

"¿Quién será la madre? ¿Quien querría abrirse de piernas para un monstruo?" Carcajadas crueles estallaron escandalosas. Mikasa estuvo a punto de comenzar una carnicería si no hubiese sido porque Jean, Armin, Connie y Sasha se adelantaron a ella y le aferraron con fuerza. Pero Zoe que no se altero, a pesar de la rabia que crecía dentro suyo, volvió a alzar la mano. "No he terminado de hablar, señor."

El hombre le cedió la palabra y ella soltó algo que casi hace que Eren se desmaye.

"No necesitamos a una mujer. Necesitamos a un hombre..." Silenció. Silenció total.

"¿Podría explicarse, Mayor?"

"Claro. Los niños nacerían con una habilidad dudosa si fuesen dados a luz por una mujer humana. Se corrompería el gen, y su estructura de ADN sería mas humana que otra cosa, con la probabilidad de no heredar las cualidades de la que en este caso seria su madre, Eren Jaëger..."

El silencio reinó durante largos segundos. Entonces Zacklay habló.

"¿Y que propone?"

Hanji sin ningun tipo de tapujos "Que Eren Jaëger sostenga relaciones sexuales y engendré un hijo que el cargara por los nueve meses que dure su gestación..."

Eren estaba ausente, helado. Ni hablar de los demás. Solo Erwin conocía el plan de Hanji. Lo más dificil se aproximaba.

"...Y tomando en cuenta los antescedentes y laa enormes cualidades que él domina, propongo que el que fertilice a Eren no sea otro mas que el Sargento Levi Ackerma ." Suficiente, Mikasa se dejo caer casi de rodillas,Eren solo bajo más la vista y Levi... Levi le clafo una mirada a la castaña que hizo a Zoe comprender algo. De la noche no pasaba. Pero moriría feliz porque lograría salvarle la vida a Eren.

"¡Monstruo!"

"¡Aberración!"

"¡Fenómeno...!"

Eso y más escucho Eren. No podía ser posible. No podía ser...

... Zacklay entonces impuso algo que la Mayor no esperaba y que contento a los presentes de Sina. "Eren Jaëger, se te ordena engendrar un hijo lo más pronto posible en un límite de 30 días. Sargento Levi, quién mejor que usted para llevar a cabo esto. Sería prudente teniendo en cuenta que con esto, sus hijos serán una nueva esperanza, el heróe de la humanida nos salvará de nuevo. Y tambien sera util, pues con ellos recién nacidos usted ejecutará su ultima orden en este campo..." Ojos crueles se levantaron y le miraron, y por primera vez en aquella reunión, Levi Ackerman habló.

"¿Que orden?"

"Erradicar la ultima amenaza dentro de nuestros planes tras el nacimiento del niño." Levi se estremeció. No, por favor... Eso no, eso no, todo menos eso. "Ejecutar a Eren Jaëger..."

(...)

Hanji Zoe tuvo que ser expulsada de la sala del Máximo Tribunal, y sacada de la presencia del Generalísimo Dalliz Zacklay antes de que comenzace una matanza, enloquecida por que su descubrimiento y su noble propuesta fuese deformada de tal manera que acabó siendo la sentencia de muerte que tanto buscaba evadir.

Eren y Levi debían brindar un hijo, pero no solo eso. Se lo arrebatarían a Eren, lo sacarían de todo plan militar relacionado con su hijo y finalmente... Hanji tembló de rabia. Finalmente sería ejecutado. Lo que esos cobardes querian. Lo que quisieron siempre. Quitarse la amenaza de encima y ganarse guardianes amaestrados que protejan sus murallas, sus manciones y la mierda que cagaban todos los días, sentados en sus sillas de terciopelo mientras la gente sufría, carecía y moría tras esos muros de mentira, de paz ilusoria, de una prosperidad inexistente.

A su lado, Mike solo trataba de consolarle, pues en determinado punto, se echó a llorar. No podía, no quería imaginarse ese horrible escenario. Aquel, o aquellos hermosos bebés separados de sus padres, a Levi obligado a ejecutar a Eren. No podía, no podría ver crecer a esas criaturas inocentes solamente para entregarlas a esos... A esos monstruos. A esos málditos bastardos, a esos asesinos, a esas aberraciones. De la sala salió Levi. Su rostro estaba igual que siempre, pero los nudillos estaban blancos por el esfuerzo que oprimía sobre ellos, apretujando sus manos de forma casi inhumana. "Levi..." El la encaro. Su mirada estaba deshecha en pura furia. "¿Tienes idea como solucionar esto?¿La tienes?..." No pudo responder.

"¿Sabes que has hecho?" La sujeto con rudeza del cuello de la camisa. "¡Lo has matado tu! Tu y tu estúpida manía de hacer de intentar cosas nuevas... Tu has matado al mocoso. Tu, tu Hanji Zoe... ¡Solamente tu...!" Mike hizo que Levi soltase a Zoe y lo alejo de ella con seriedad. "Ella solo quería ayudar..."

"¿Como? ¿Como ha querido ayudar?" Solto una sonrisa cruel, burlona, destrozada. "Ahora no solo tengo que matarlo, sino que antes me lo tengo que follar para hacerle un crío que ellos..."Señalo las puertas con desesperación contenida."Se van a quedar. Que ellos van a amaestrar como sus enormes mascotas guardianes."

Se alejo con paso rápido, zancadas furiosas, iracundas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hanji sintió como las lagrimas bajaban de nuevo por sus ojos y las limpió con frenetismo. La enorme y cálida mano de Mike tomo su menton y limpió con gentileza sus lágrimas. "La ultima vez que te vi llorar fue porque él murió. Calmaté Zoe. Te necesitamos calmada. Necesitamos a nuestra loca calmada..." Le sonrió con ternura y ella sollozo, abrazandose a él. Erwin nunca intento darle indicios de que le tenía afecto. Su relaciónde lo laboral no pasaba, y mucho menos Levi, aunque el mostrase a veces pequeños detalles hacia ella. Solo fue Mike quién le acompaño en los momentos más dificiles de su vida. Desde que entro como una recién graduad a la Legión hasta ese momento en el que volvió a derramar lagrimas como alguna vez, juró no volver a hacerlo. "Pensarás en algo. Ya lo veras... Ahora, limpía esa lágrimas. Que esos cerdos no os vean derrotada..." Las puertas se abrieron con Erwin Smith encabezando la marcha con Eren tras el. Ella se acerco y le abrazo. Se sentía tan pequeño...

Tan indefenso...

Su abrazo continúo hasta que se lo arrebataron de los brazos sin consideración. Supo de inmediato quién fue, y no protesto. Mikasa Ackerman tenía los ojos muertos, sin vida, y solo parecieron regresar a ella, cuando tuvo a Eren entre sus brazos, con un Armin que no paraba de sollozar y una Historia que soltaba jadeos de desesperación. El Comandante Erwin Smith dio la orden de volver cuando la noche entraba sin tregua entre aquellos muros.

El camino fue largo. Realmente largo.

Finalmente, cuando decidieron descansar, ella solo atinó a encerrarse. No podría rendirse tan fácilmente. Simplemente no podria.

El aceite de su lampara se termino en varias ocasiones en lo largo y duradero de aquella eterna madrugada.

(...)

Eren dejo su ropa de lado, dejandose caer en el agua. Habían llegado a María luego de una noche de arduo recorrido, y sinceramente tenía mucho que pensar. Sus compañeros ya habían tomado una ducha en aquel lago, pero el quiso hacerlo a solas con la esperanza de reflexionar todo lo que tendría que hacer. Su mente rápidamente evocó aquel beso, aquel dulce primer beso, el primero en su joven vida, el mas delicioso de los manjares. Y aquella orden.

Un hijo. Un hijo no es cualquier cosa.

El agua fresca erizo su piel y solto un suspiro largo y tendido. "Un hijo..." Susurro con voz queda. Un niñito, un bebé. Sonrió como idiota al imaginarseló. Quería que tuviese el pelo negro de Levi. Y su blanca piel, y su expresión serena y su hermosura.. "Tendrán que vivir sin mi..."Murmuro meditando, recordando todas aquellas palabras que Zacklay dió como sentencia. El moriría y su futuro o futuros bebés serian monstruos guardianes. Se encogió, removiendo el agua, negandose a aceptarlo. No. No. No.

Ellos no lo tocarían. Nunca lo tocarían.

"Los mataré si lo intentan..." Un voz salió de su garganta con ronco tono, con ese tono que se dejaba escuchar cada que su temperatura subia y la ira le embargaba. Se sumergió entre las oscuras aguas con la intencion de dejarse llevar un rato por la fresca temperatura y la paz momentanea. A lo lejos esfuchaba las voces airadas de Jean y Connie, o las risas de Sasha. Disfrutaba escucharlos, disfrutaba saber que eran felices al menos por un momento.

Entonces una suave ola le indico que alguien más había entrado al agua, y cual sería su sorpresa al ver aquellos ojos grises implacables, y su rostro inexpresivo observandolo. Contemplandolo.

"Sargento..." Fue silenciado cuando las manos pálidas y fuertes lo alcanzaron y tiraron de su cuerpo, haciendolo chocar con suavidad contra el desnudo ser de Levi Ackerman que beso con cuidado su cuello, recorriendo con sus manos la húmeda piel helada de Eren que ardió de un segundo a otro.

"¿P-Porque...?" Pregunto entre un largo suspiro.

"Es lo necesario para hacer un bebé..."

Pero supo que había otra razón.

Una que atormentaba a su Sargento tanto como a él.

Pero sus labios besandole y aquellas manos acariciandole lo hicieron perderse.

Como nunca debió de haberlo hecho.

**Continuará...**

**Hermosas Criaturas. **

**La continuación. Hace poco alguien me dijo que debía de hacer capítulos más largos. Creo que será este un inicio. Gracias por sus bellísmios comentarios. **

**Con eterno cariño Y Afecto,**

**Elisa Lancaster.**


	4. Lo Que Nos Espera Mas Allá

_**"Lo Que Nos Espera Más Allá De Nuestros Corazones"**_

Eren tembló cuando un estremecimiento le acaricio la medula y le recorrió placenteramente de los pies a la cabeza. Estaba soñando, lo sabía, pero por dios que amaba aquel tacto ardiente sobre su piel, arrasandó con su cordura, arrebatandolé todo signo de juicio. Enrdo sus dedos entre aquellos cabellos azabaches y soltó un gemido cuando Levi posó sus labios sobre su pezón, lamiendolo, delineando su contorno con aquella lengua pecaminosa, haciendoló estreecerse entre descrgas electricas cuando sus dientes sustituyeron la lengua otorgandole un doloroso placer.

Miró como Levi se colocaba entre sus piernas, y dejaba su pecho, para recorrer entre besos su torso hasta llegar a su pelvis, donde con intenciones claramente maliciosas paso sus labios sobre su miembro que apenas con unas cuantas caricias se hallaba totalmente despierto, doliendole de una manera desesperante. Levi sonrió ante su expresión, y dejo su lengua recorrer todo el perímetro de Eren, quién enterró los dedos en el cesped húmedo y soltó un jadeo ahogado. Quemaba. El toque de Levi sobre su piel quemaba, ardía, abrasaba. Era como estar siendo amado por el fuego. Una pequeña parte de su mente se lamentaba repetidamente por caer tan rápido, por dejar que lo tomase así como así, pero no era como si le importase mucho que Levi no le quisiera. Era enfermo aquel sentimiento de amor hadia el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, lo sabía, pero, ¿Desde cuando el amor había sido algo racional?

Nunca tuvo tiempo para ponerse a pensar en esas sandeces estúpidas y sentimentales, pero ahora, ahora estaba bajo aquel cuerpo pálido de filosos ojos grises y una boca demoníaa que lo hacía delirar de placer. "Grita Eren... Grita para mí..." Susurro clavando su mirada de acero helado en sus ojos y con una sonrisa perversa, meterse el miembro del joven titán entero en la boca. "¡Ngh... a-alto...!" No supo porque murmuro aquello. No quería que parase, quería seguir, queríasentirse unido a su Sargento aunque solo fuese de aquella forma.

La lengua lamía y los labios saboreaban con lujuria el sexo de Eren que palpitaba con dolorosa necesidad, haciendo que los ojos del muchacho se cuajaran en lágrimas y que sus rodillas temblasen de manera violenta, mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo el mojado suelo de tierra pegarse a su piel cubierta de sudor. "¿Te gusta? ¿Lo disfrutas?"

"Agh... S-Sargen- ¡Ahhhh...!" Se removió fréneticamente por unos segundos al notar como un dedo humedecido con su propio liquido seminal se adentraba en su cuerpo, recibiendo una descarga de dolor lascerante. Levi mordisqueo con suavidad la delicada piel de la entrepierna del moreno, haciendo a Eren soltar un gimoteo desesperado. "¿Que pasa Eren, que quieres?" Le susurro con una voz endemoniadamente seductora, acrecentando los movimientos de su dedo en el interior del muchacho, y regresando a atender con su boca el miembro de Eren. "P-Por f-favor... D-Dejeme terminar.. ngh..." Levi le dedico una mueca llena de perversión, apretando sus dedos indice y pulgar sobre la punta del miembro del muchacho haciendoló gritar, ofuscado, desesperado.

Entonces, sujetando con delicadeza sus caderas, metió otro digito haciendo sollozar al muchacho. "Tienes que tranquilizarte, mocoso..."

"M-Me duele... ¡Agh s-saqueló...!" Eren sujeto sus hombros con miedo. Le dolía, le dolía demasiado. Sentía como aquellos dedos lo desgarraban, lo abrían, haciendolo imaginar que en cualquier momento se partiría por la mitad. Entonces, Levi hizo algo que ni en sus más alocadas fantasías se imaginaría presenciar. El Sargento observaba como el joven bajo suyo sollozaba, enterrando con fuerza sus dedos en los brazos pálidos. Observo confundido como Eren se removía y gimoteaba.

¿Porqué le dolía tanto? Removió sutilmente su dedo, provocando ahora, un grito ahogado del mocoso y sendas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, de sus hermosos ojos. El quería verlo así, sometido, sollozante, pero no de dolor. Ignorando su orgullo, se acerco al oído del muchacho y le susurro "Será una excepción. Más te vale hacerlo bien..." Eren no entendió. ¿Hacerlo bien? ¿A que se refería? Pero sus dudas se disolvieron cuando Levi saco sus dedos haciendolo suspirar por el alivio de aquel fiero dolor. Entonces, atónito y con los ojos desorbitados, observo como Levi Ackerman introducía dos dedos a sus labios, y de rodillas sobre él, los introducía a su propio cuerpo, Toda la sngre fue a parar al rostro de Eren que soltó un gritó de sorpresa.

"D-Demonios..."Susurro Levi mirandoló desde su altura, mientras que removía sus digitos en su interior, buscando su punto sensible. Entonces, se asombro de sobremanera cuando en un arranque de deseo, Jaëger lo puso sobre el suelo, y lamiendo sus dedos, retiro la mano de Levi e introdujo dos de su mano derecho, haciendo al Sargento soltar un sensual gemido, que no hizo sino más que aumentar la temperatura en el hormonal cuerpo y enterrar sus dígitos en el interior de su precioso Levi, encontrando con brusquedad y sin previo aviso aquel punto que hizo a Levi deshacerse en deliciosos gemidos. "A-Agh... M-Mocoso... M-Metelá ya..." Aquellas palabras provocaron estragos en el cuerpo del joven titán, que sin girar a Levi, mas bien aferrar su rostro con una mano, llevo su intimidad dura y necesitada hacia la entrada del Sargento Ackerman.

"M-Maldición hazlo ya..." Y con delicadeza, procurando evitar lastimar a s pelinegro, Eren Jaëger se hundió en el cuerpo del Mayor que soltó un fuerte gemido. Sin tomar mas tiempo perdido, aferro las caderas de Eren con sus piernas y comenzo a mover su pelvis de forma lenta, profunda, sincronizada, enloquecedora. Eren se sentía en el cielo. Era tan estrecho, tán apretado, tan cálido, tan.. Tan perfecto. Levi lo hizo girar quedandose sentado sobre su sexo, y comenzando a montarlo de forma lenta, sensual, enloqueciendo al joven titán, haciendo a sus hormonas llevarlo a un extásis, hasta entonces, desconocido para él... "S-Sargento..." Eren aferro las pálidas caderas de Levi y aumento el ritmo, haciendo a Levi caer de lleno sobre su erguida intimidad, y soltar un agudo grito de placer, sacando al joven Eren de sus cabales."¡A-Ahh... E-Eren...!" Exclamo con los ojos entrecerrados y su divina boca abierta dejando escapar hilillos de saliva, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su aliento saliendo espeso, cálido de entre sus labios. "S-Si.. ngh... a-ahhh s-sígue..." Dijo entre jadeos desesperados y gimoteos de placer. Su pelvis se movía a un ritmo salvaje, marcado por Eren y sus manos, dando fuertes y certeras estocadas al interior del Sargento.

Eren se incorporo, rodeando a Levi con sus brazos, y estrellando su boca contra la de su Capitán en un dulce beso que hizo suspirar al menor y delirar al mayor. "L-Lo q-quiero..." Levi abrió los ojos de sobremanera, y su interior se contrajo de una forma tan brusca que de un grito alcanzando el nirvana, llego al orgasmo, llevsndose de encuentro a un agotado Eren. Lo sintió llenarlo, llenarlo y marcarlo. No, no, no...

¿Que había hecho? Aquella declaración de Eren lo desconcertó, y su sonrisa cansada y sus ojos adormilados no hicieron mas que crear un caos en su cabeza. Lo sentía dentro suyo, y de un delicado movimiento salió, abrazando al Sargento, acurrucandose contra su cuerpo agitado y cansado como un bebé, inocente, enamorado, lleno de confianza para con él. No pudo hacer más que aceptar la cercanía, mientras su consciencia le carcomía, ¿Que carajos había hecho? ¿Porque lo buscó? ¿Como mierdas todo terminó así?

Algo dentro de su pecho, un calor agobiante, conocido pero rehuído por si mismo, le embargo cuando miró como Eren se quedaba profundamente dormido sobre su pecho, regalandole de nuevo esa sonrisa que tanto había llamado su atención desde el día que le conoció. No, no quería, No quería amarlo, no quería. Si lo amaba, si llegaba a amar a Eren, sería lo mas estúpido que podría hacer.

Porque cuando llegase la hora, y aquello que le ecomendaron fuese ordenado, el mismo cegaría la vida del máldito mocoso a quién tanto había comenzado a querer.

(...)

Erwin observo inexpresivo como Levi volvía a entrar a su oficina, pero encontro en la mirada gris del pelinegro algo que no supo discernir bien, "Vienes de dondé Eren, ¿Cierto?"

"No te importa. Solo he venido a decirte algo..." Puso sus manos en la madera del escritorio, y le clavo los ojos de acero frío, implacable, crueles. "No vas a tocar al mocoso. Ni a lo que llegué a dar a luz. No lo voy a permitir..."

"No está en discusión Levi, son ordenes de Sina..."

"Me importa un bledo si son ordenes de Sina, me importa un bledo Erwin, espero y comprendás. Pero no esperes a que dejé que esto pasé sin que yo no haya matado a varios de esos cerdos..." La voz de Levi chisporroteo con ira. "No van a tocar a Eren..."

"Será una pena que todo terminé así, entonces. No creo poder hacer mucho para..." Levi jalo el cuello de su camisa con furia ciega y lo acerco a su rostro. Por un momento, Erwin quiso besarlo, pero Levi lo zarandeo con violencia. "Habla. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para evitarlo. No voy a dejar que le hagan daño a Eren, o a mi mocoso. No lo permitiré, y si para mantenerlos a salvo tengo que matar hasta al jodido rey, antes de lo que imagines, antes de que siquiera llegues a parpadear tendre la cabeza de ese cobarde hijo de puta entre las manos y el cuerpo de Zacklay bajo los pies..." Lo soltó, haciendo que cayese de sentón en su silla, y lo vió marcharse dando rápidas y furiosas zancadas.

Smith supo que todo culminaría de esa forma. Levi, Levi fue por mucho tiempo su marioneta, su mejor carta a juego para cuando había que enfrentarse contra Sina, El nunca habría dudado en hacer algo si de los labios del Comandante salían las palabras, Levi jamás hubiese parpadeado antes de cumplír la orden. Pero ahora... Ahora los hilos de sus dedos que unían a Levi con él se estaban rompiendo, el estaba a punto de volverse libre, de volverse... De volverse una amenaza. Un matón con la habilidad de un veterano, un hombre con la fuerza de un titán, con la voluntad del acero y con la crueldad de alguien desalmado. Levi Ackerman, fuera de su control, fuera de su total control, era nada mas que eso. Una amenaza, y una muy grande.

Suspiró.

El brazo fantasma le picaba de una manera horrorosa, y su unica mano sirvió de apoyo para su cabeza. Todo aquello iba en la dirección más peligrosa. Todo iba a toda velocidad hacia el descenlace más fatídico jamás imaginado por él. De algo estaba seguro. De algo, y eso era, de que Levi ya tenía aquello que tanto quiso y eso que tanto quiso y ahora tiene, esta siendo amenazado. Levi no dudará en destruir todo lo que lo ponga en riesgo. Y el, por alguna razón, no podría dejar a Levi. No sabía porque, pero no se hacia a la idea de abandonarle, de dejarle solo defendiendo al chiquillo que su Sargento ahora tanto quería.

Por eso, se decidió a algo.

"¿Me llamaste?" La gruesa voz de Mike irrumpió sus pensamientos y Erwin levantó la vista, y dejo escapar una leve sonrisa antes de asentir. Ahora, ahora estaba decidido a algo.

Apostar todo.

Para ganar todo.

(...)

Levi miraba absorto como Eren dormía de nuevo en aquella horrible celda. Su rostro estaba sereno, pero tenía un aire de agotamiento. Un recuerdo le puso en la mente a un Eren que dormía luego de la pelea contra Annie Leonhardt. Acarició sus cabellos castaños, y sonrió casi de forma imperceptible. La misma cálidez de hacía horas cuando el y Eren alcanzaron el cielo, le llenó cuando un Eren inconsciente le tomo aquella mano, y sonriendo inocentemente la aferro contra su pecho. "Ey, mocoso insolente..." Eren suspiro, pero siguió durmiendo. No quiso separarse de su lado, algo en él le daba la urgencia de estar siempre detrás de ese idiota de pelo castaño y ojos verdes para protegerlo de cualquier mal que lo llegase a amenazar.

"Aunque yo sea el que en más riesgo te ponga..." Inclino su rostro, y puso sus labios sobre su mejilla. Adoraba esa cálidez, adoraba esa emoción que le llenaba, y adoraba estar cerca suyo. Entonces una atrevida mano le jaló y unos labios calientes y dulces fueron saboreados por su boca. Eren le miraba, con esa mirada que solo le regalaba a él. "G-Gracias..." Murmuro sonrojado, aún con su frente pegada a la del Sargento.

"¿Porqué? ¿Por dejarte follarme?" Pregunto con sorna. Eren enrojeció aún más, pero nego con la cabeza antes de decirle.

"Por estar a mi lado..."

Levi se estremeció ante aquellas palabras, pero en vez de apartarse, aferro a Eren de la cintura, y lo atrajo hacia él. El chiquillo sonrió dichoso de verse envuelto en los labios de su Sargento, y cerró los ojos, maravillado del sonido que hacía su corazón. La melodía mas dulce, mas perfecta jamás creada.

"Mocoso idiota..." Susurro entre las hebras de pelo castano que acariciaban la piel de sus mejillas con dulce delicadeza.

"Yo también lo quiero..." En esta ocasión, Levi rió.

(...)

Ymir disfrutaba de sobremanera el dejar que la luz del sol entrara por sus poros, mientras el viento acariciaba sus cabellos, y le dejaba las mejillas sonrosadas ante la agradable sensación. Podía ver como Historia lavaba la ropa y le daba una vista dignade una diosa, con su cabello rubio cayendo con suavidad sobre su espalda. Disfrutaba tanto el observarla que sentía que podría llegar a ser llamada enferma.

Sinceramente, le importaba mierdas.

"¡Eh, princesita!" La llamo. Historia se volvió y con una dulce sonrisa llena de dicha le dijo "Aguarda, te tengo una sorpresa"

"¿Una sorpresa? ¿Porque una sorpresa?"

"¡Aguarda!"

Rió dejandose caer de nuevo al suelo, y espero hasta que pasitos le avisaron que Historia se acercaba, haciendola sonreír de nuevo como una buena idiota. "Cierra los ojos, Ymir..." Obedeció. ¿Qué? Si Historia lo deseaba, era una orden para ella.

Sintió como por su cabeza se deslizaba un hilo, y cuando lo notó colgando de su cuello, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con su diosa sonriendole tan hermosa como una visión divina, antes de susurrar apenada. "Así siempre estaremos juntas..." Era un collar decon una cudnta de madera tallada. Pero no era cualquier figura, era la forma perfecta y redondeada del sol, con la luna complementandole. "¿La haz hecho tu?"

"Mikasa me ha ayudado a encontrar una buena madera y Sasha a tallarle. Yo he puesto las letras de atrás." Historia se sonrojo, dandole al corazón de la titán una brutal descarga eléctrica. La rodeo, y con ella en brazos se echó para atras cayendo sobre el césped. "Gracias, gracias diosa..." Historia beso con dulce bondad su mentón de forma tímida, haciendo que Ymir le mirase con infinita ternura. Así, acostadas disfrutaron de la cercanía y la cálidez de las contrarias.

Tras un largo rato, el idiota de Connie las llamó para avisar que la cena estaba lista. Ymir tomó la mano de su princesita y juntas avanzaron hacía el interior del medio derruido fuerte.

El comedor estaba lleno. Sasha y Jean cargaban la olla donde un humeante estofado les aguardaba, Connie y Armin ponían presurosamente la mesa y Mikasa partía rodajas de pan duro mientras miraba atentamente su obra. Historia corrió a ayudarle cargando una bandeja y finalmente Ymir fue la encargada de llevar las tazas con liquido caliente de café y té para los presentes. Una vez se sentaron, murmullos cubrieron el comedor, mientras todos hacían suposiciones.

"¿De que hablan?" Pregunto Ymir, harta de las molestas vocecillas.

"De como terminó el juicio, Ymir ¿De que más si no?"

"Yo escuché que el comandante Erwin está furioso por eso que decidió Dalliz de que Levi sería el encargado de hacerle el favorcito a Eren, y por eso no ha dejado al suicida salir de la celda del sótano..," Inquirió Jean en tono de misterio. Una mirada asesina de Mikasa se clavó inmisericorde en su persona, antes de que Connie hablase.

"¿No eran novios ya? A mí simpre me pareció que el Sargento y Eren tenían algo más que simples golpizas. Es decir, Eren siempre hablaba como idiota cuando del Capitán se trataba." Sasha se cubrió la boca asombrada.

"¿Enserio? ¡Jamás me di cuenta!" Exclamo en susurros.

"Eso es porque tu rara vez piensas, y si lo haces es solo para pensar en comida..." Dijo Ymir burlona, recibiendo de Historia una mirada de reproche.

"Sea como sea, no creo que sea buena idea que hablasemos de esto en medio de la cena..." Armin intervino, ganandose miradas de enfado y hastío.

"¡No seaís tan hipócrita Armin, que tu también quieres saber si el Sargento se parchea a Eren...!" Exclamo Jean palmeandose el pecho entre risas. Pero estas se interrumpieron al ver como dos sombras surgían de la oscuridad. El silencio reinó cuando el Comandante Erwin Smith y Mike Zackarius entraron a cuadro y los observaron con atención."¡Comandante!" Exclamaron en unísono levantandose y realizando el saludo militar. Erwin levanto una mano en señal de paz. "Sentaos, por favor. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar..." La mirada azul del hombre relucía con misterio. De eso Mikasa e Ymir se percataron.

"¿De que se trata señor?"

Cuando los ojos de Erwin y Mike se posaron sobre la figura de Historia, Ymir sintió como una oleada de desconfianza y enfado le recorría. "Del futuro..."

(...)

Eren soltó un suspiro cuando Levi deslizo la camisa por sus hombros, dejandole expuesto ante su mirada, que brillaba de deseo. "S-Sargento..." Besos silenciaron al joven titán, quién se aferro al cuello de su Capitán sintiendo como su piel ardiente chocaba contra la de Levi, que recorrió con devoción cada palmo de aquel torso desnudo, disfrutando de nuevo esa curiosa sensación en la boca del estómago que se formaba en su cuerpo cada que escuchaba la voz de Eren en un tono tan erótico, su corazón galopaba en unísono contra el de Eren, mientras sus manos descendieron suaves, dulces hasta los bordes de cada pantalón.

Se percato como Eren aferró su espalda cuando la mano se introdujo en su pantalón y solto un largo gemido de placer. "S-Sargento a-ahhh.." Lo envolvió en sus brazos, y lo recosto encima del colchón viejo de aquella celda. Veía cada expresión de Eren gracias a la vela que titileaba enmedio de la oscuridad. Desnudo con lentitud el cuerpo bajo suyo, y beso cada roncón, hacie do al niño estremecerse, suspirar y gritar. "P-Por favor..." Susurro luego de alcanzar un orgasmo por los tratos de Levi a su intimidad.

"¿Por favor qué?" Sonrió, deseoso de escucharlo súplicar.

"T-Tomemé..."Levi hundió con delicadeza un dedo dentro suyo. Eren se abrazó a el, asustado. "Resiste, aguanta... Lo voy a encontrar.."

"¿C-Como? ¡A-Ahhhh...!" Eren no termino de formular su pregunta pues un fuerte temblor le invadió cuando Levi tocó algo dentro suyo que lo hizo delirar. ¿Placer?¿Aquello era el placer? Fue diferente al que sintió la noche anterior, cuando Levi lo guió a su interior. Ahora se sentía dolorido, si, pero ese extraño placer lo recorrio de los pies a la cabeza, dejandolo expuesto, deseoso por más. "¿Lo encontré? Si, lo he encontrado, lo he encontrado.." Dijo con una voz endemoniadamente seductora al momento que acariciaba con insistencia aquel punto. "Ngh.. ahhhh ¡S-Sargento!"

Eren sintió como sus piernas eran llevadas a los hombros del Capitán justo antes de que su amado Heichou le susurrase "Voy a entrar..." Eren se aferro a su pecho y cuando quiso hablar, decirle que estaba listo, que confiaba en él, lo sintió. Por los dioses.. "¡A-Ahhh...S-Sargento!" Era grande. La punta, la sola punta comenzo a hundirse en su interior, un dolor intenso le azotó. Era grande, demasiado grande, pero ignorando, ignorando aquel dolor, clavo su mirada en los ojos temerosos del Sargento y conmovido notó que no había hecho amago de volver a moverse por temor a lastimarle. Le sonrió con dulzura antes de besar con ternura los labios de Levi y susurrarle "E-Estoy bien... H-Hagaló. E-Entre en mí..." Levi se quedo pasmado por unos segundos, antes de que ese calor molesto se expandiera por todo su pecho, se inclino sobre el cuerpo de su mocoso y decidió hacerlo gritar de placer aquella noche. Con sumo cuidado, entro, hundiendo su intimidad, entre gimoteos y jadeos por parte de ambos. "Y-Ya entró..." Susurró con voz contenida. Era el máldito paraíso. Era algo glorioso, algo, algo perfecto. Era endemoniadamente estrecho, cálido, apretado. Eren le miró, y con lágrimas cubriendo aquellos hermosos ojos que Levi adoraba, sonrió.

"E-Estoy tan feliz..."

Aquellas palabras descontrolaron a Levi que aferrando sus piernas y caderas comenzo a embestir, sintiendo cada centímetro de la virginal entrada de Eren quién entre gritos ahogados y gemidos con el nombre de Levi como marca, comenzo a sentir como sus extremidades se paralizaban. Era tan placentero..,

Pero no solo el hecho de sentir aquella muestra de amor. Sino...

Sino el tener a Levi, a Levi Ackerman, a su Sargento, convirtiendoló en suyo, sintiendo su corazon desbocado por aquel toque, deshacerse entre suspiros por aquel hombre al que irrebocablemente amaba. Levi aferro su rostro, y entre jadeos de placer y de molestía po aquel desconocido sentimiento, le susurro "M-Me e-estoy equivocando..." Eren le observo entre su propio extasis, y besó sus labios, uniendo sus almas, llegando hasta el rincón más frágil dentro de la coraza fría de Levi Ackerman.

Entonces sucedió.

Un estremecimiento le arrolló, y su interior se contrajo violentamente, cegandolo por un momento, gritando el nombre del dueño de su vida y alcanzo el orgasmo, tocó el cielo y acaricio las estrellas. Levi incapaz de soportar más, dejo su semilla llenar a Eren que suspiro al sentir como su interior se llenaba copiosamente de un liquido que le quemaba pero a la vez le agradaba. Había hecho feliz a Levi, lo había logrado el mismo.

"N-No me dejes..." Susurro de golpe Levi con lágrimas chorreando de sus ojos grises, que a Eren le parecieron desesperados, frágiles. Eren en ese instante se juró algo. Nunca lo dejaría, nunca, ni aunque lo matarán. Nunca permitiría que le alejasen de Levi, y para confirmar aquello que nació en su pecho como un fiero deseo, beso sus labios y le miro. "Nunca. Nunca, nunca le dejaré..." Abrazandose a él, Eren Jaeger cayo en un sueño endulzado con los brazos de su Capitán que le aferraban decidido a soñar de nuevo con Levi.

Levi lo estrechó con todas sus fuerza, queriendo que se perdiese entre sus brazos. Quieriendo protegerlo, queriendo... No tuvo palabras en toda la noche para describir aquella hermosa pero dolorosa sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos, confiado, hermoso, frágil, enamorado, perfecto... Cuando se levantó, en medio de la madrugada, lo miró dormir, y un pensamiento rompió toda ilusión de un futuro con su mocoso. Un pensamiento oscuro, sangriento, cruel.

Dios había sido despiadado con él, al hacerlo amar con locura a alguien, a quién estaba decidido que más tarde, él mismo ejecutaría.

Levi Ackerman se aferro de nuevo a la cálidez de su máldito mocoso, regresando a su lecho, abrazandolo, estrechandolo, deseando quedarse así, para siempre...

Para lo que fuese que le quedase de vida.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Hermosas Criaturas;**_

_**Un regalo, dos lemons en un capítulo, ojala y les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios.**_

_**En el próximo capitulo se enterarán de lo que Erwin planea y lo que le espera a Levi al amar a Eren. Por otra parte, Eren se dará cuenta de que algo cambia en él, y descubrirá a que se debe,**_

_**Gracias por todo, hermosas,**_

_**Con eterno cariño y afecto,**_

_**Elisa Lancaster~**_


	5. Marioneta Liberada

_**De Cuando La Marioneta Se Libera.**_

A pesar de lo que la demás gente pudiese decir, Levi Ackerman era más humano de lo que a él mismo le gustaba ser. La madrugada les había alcanzado, por lo que se levanto del lecho donde un dormido Eren soñaba profundamente, y se puso la ropa, para sentarse, en medio de las penumbras a observarle. Aunque en un principio, detestase admitirlo, aquel chiquillo tenía demasiado de sí en él. Muchas cosas, muchas eran las que sentía que Eren era idéntico al antigüo Levi, que nació, vivió y murió bajo el techo rocoso de la Ciudad Subterranea. La sonrisa, empezando con su sonrisa. Eren era alguien apasionado, demasiado, por lo que ver su sonrisa no era muy habitual, pero cuando lo hacía, esta florecía con tanta vitalidad que a él mismo le dejaba encandilado unos segundos antes de reponerse. Conserva vagos recuerdos de cuando Farland e Isabel solían hacerle bromas que aunque en un principio se sintiese enfurecido, no podía evitar sonreír al final.

Kaney le llegó a sacar uno que otro amago de sonrisa por igual.

Recordaba vivídamente la forma en la que el tenebroso Destripador solía hablarle, en un tono crudo, frío, pero también con esperanza de hacerle más fuerte. Kaney Ackerman significó la muerte de aquel niño asustado que fue maltratado y sobajado en las callejuelas míseras de la Ciudad inferior. Kaney Ackerman llegó cuando el niñito asustado y sinnombre que era estaba a punto de darse por vencido. Le alimentó, le golpeó y educó de forma brusca, pero le dio las fuerzas para no rendirse en aquel basurero infernal. Recordaba con exactitud la vez en la que conoció a Farland, un pobre ladrón fracasado medio muerto tirado en las sucias aguas de un callejón, luego de que la Militar le golpease casi hasta la muerte. El niño sin nombre se acerco a él, casi compadecido. Kaney no lo hizó, mas permitió que fuese con ellos a su basurero.

Le dio pan duro y agua amarga, pero les dio algo que ellos no poseían; Voluntad.

Les dió golpes, y los obligó a robar, les castigó por su torpeza si eran descubiertos y no elogió sus triunfos. Pero les hizo fuertes con palabras duras y la vista en primera fila a lo que era la vida para aquellos que eran considerados indeseables. Recordaba igualmente la noche lluviosa en la que Kaney, Farland y el niño sin nombre comían sobras de la basura en su mísero hogar que no eran más que alcantarillas medio secas, y escucharon los gritos aterrados de una niñita que corría con todo lo que sus infantiles piernas daban, huyendo de tres ebrios hombres que burlones la perseguían.

Kaney solo chistó cuando Farland y el niño sin nombre se levantaron decididos a salvarle. La niña pelirroja estaba siendo acorralada, cuando dos pequeños huerfanos cayeron sobre ellos implacables, mortíferos, inmisericordes. Pero algo les salió mal. Al niño sin nombre lo distrajo el grito de dolor que dio Farland cuando uno de ellos lo estrello contra la pared. Fue en ese instante, cuando una mano, aferrando los cabellos negros de la nuca del niño sin nombre, le haló, y plantó un golpe brutal con su puñal. Farland estaba medio inconsciente, removiendose bajo las botas de uno, la pequeña siendo desvestida por el otro, y el niño sin nombre luchando por salvarles.

No le vio venir.

Kaney fue sádico a un extremo que el niño sin nombre desconocía. Cuando termino con los cerdos, se acerco al niño sin nombre, y realizo una acción que le dejo sin habla. Revolvió sus cabellos negros. "Ponté de pie mocoso. Tienes que ayudar a los tuyos..." Comprendió al ver como Farland ponía de pie a una asustada niña, y le abrazaba con cálidez. El niño sin nombre corrió y se despojo de su andrajoso abrigo para cubrir a la pequeña. Cuando estaban a punto de regresar a su hogar, el niño sin nombre vió que Kaney no seguía con ellos.

"Levi significa el que une a los suyos, niño. Con ese nombre te recordaré." Dijo con su voz profunda justo antes de darse la media vuelta e irse en dirección contraria a la de ellos. Farland quisó ir tras el, más el niño sin nombre lo detuvo. "No. Dejaló irse. Ya nos ha enseñado lo suficiente..." Cogió la manita helada de la pelorroja, y le dio una sonrisa diminuta. "Venga, vamonos a casa..."

"Si Levi..."Contestó Farland sorprendiendoló. No dijo nada, tomados de la mano, se decidieron volver.

Recordaba cada cosa que le habían llevado ahí dondé estaba. Desde de la muerte de su madre, hasta que rajó la nuca de un titán a punto de devorar a Eren Jaëger y a sus amigos. Todo, absolutamente todo. Aprendió a endurecerse, a no temer, a no sentir. Falló en el ultimó. La prueba fehaciente era el chico que soñaba con tiempos mejores frente suyo. Eren poseía la fe que el alguna vez tuvo en la humanidad, Eren poseía los deseos de ser libre que el alguna vez sintió estando bajo tierra. Eren era las alas que el alguna vez deseo para poder alzar el vuelo hacia un horizonte interminable y desconocido.

Soltó un suave suspiro antes de acercarse, inclinarse sobre el adolescente y besarle tiernamente.

Se estaba volviendo humano de nuevo.

Ese pensamiento le acompaño, luego de apartarse del chico, cubrirlo bien con las mantas y salir por la puerta de la celda, dondé hace algunas horas, sintió su corazón latir de nuevo y su piel arder otra vez, cuando su cuerpo se unía y fundía feliz al de Eren Jaëger.

(...)

Erwin Smith bebió un largo trago de vino al momento que contemplaba sin contemplar la oscurided reinante fuera del castillo. No había más luz que el plateado esplendor de una luna lejana y perfecta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se tomaba el tiempo de disfrutar un trago sin ser molestado, y sonrió irónico al pensar que eso seguiría igual sino fuese porque era de madrugada. Había hablado con los jovenes reclutas de su plan para cuando naciese el crío de Eren, y habían fijado la fecha ya para comenzar a formular una estrategía definitiva para algo de lo que su padre le habló siendo apénas un chiquillo curioso.

"Una républica..."Susurró con lentitud mientras el líquido carmesi se deslizaba por su paladar. Historia Reiss sería la clave para todo, y Eren Jaëger el pilar. Ambos eran firmemente necesarios para poder triunfar en un enfrentamiento que pondría el destino de la humanidad en una balanza dejando de lado la amenaza de los titanes. En sus ojos brillaba la determinación, pero su mente aún estaba apañada por un miedo que bien, tenía fundamentos para ser valorado.

Levi. Levi Ackerman. Si Levi Ackerman comenzaba a amar a Eren, el hombre más poderoso de la humanidad se opondría al plan que implicaba poner en riesgo a Jaëger de manera contundente, llevandose entre los pies a quién quisiese llevarle la contraria. "Preocupaté menos por Levi, Erwin. El comprenderá que es necesario poner a Eren en cierto peligro para quitarnos de enmedio futuras amenazas..."

"No lo hará Mike." Contestó sin mirarle. El rubio más alto soltó un suspiró. "Le conoces demasiado bien ¿Cierto?

Erwin negó con la cabeza al momento que se bebía lo que quedaba del vino de forma rápida, cerrando los ojos u disfrutando su sabor en el paladar, antes de volverse hacía su camarada y mirarlo con esos penetrantes ojos celestes. "No. Conozco al arma que yo mismo creé. No conozco al hombre que hay detrás de ella..."

Eso era cierto.

El encontró, creó, moldeó y usó al arma más letal de su raza. El conocía cada flanco, cada defecto, cada virtud, cada debilidad y cada fortaleza del soldado, del arma. Más desconocía completamente al hombre, al ser humano que Levi conservaba todavía dentro de su fría coraza, y temía con justa razón, el alcance que pudiese tener, cuando algo que comenzaba a amar se ponía en peligro.

Mike no habló más. Sirvió más vino para Erwin y un vaso para sí antes de acompañarle en el más profundo de los silencios, sintiendo de nuevo, esa inquietud nacer, desde lo mas profundo del ser del hombre capaz de convertirse en un monstruo, para destruir otro monstruo.

(...)

Eren Jaëger contemplo fijamente la ligera marca rosada sobre la piel de su pecho, justo antes de sonrojarse intensamente y sonreír como idiota solo él. El agua de las duchas salía helada, pero por alguna extraña razón la sentía confortablemente cálida, mientras en soledad completa, miraba el cuerpo que hacía apenas unas cuantas noches había perdido la virginidad al entregarse al hombre que causaba más estragos que un huracan en su mente y corazón. Se levantó mas temprano de lo habitual, para encontrarse solo en su derruida celda, pero esa sensación de fría soledad fue desplazada al encontrarse con un peculiar pañuelo anudado en su muñeca de forma cuidadosa. Sonriente lo olió como si de una chica enamorada se tratase y suspiró mientras su estómago se estremecía en un vertiginoso torrente de mariposas indiscretas.

Ya bien aseado, se coloco su uniforme con lentitud, justo antes de que al encontrarse completamente vestido, tomase casi con devoción el mencionado panuelo, y lo anudase con cuidado de nuevo en su muñeca. Ansioso como solo él podía serlo al ser un idiota impulsivo se dirigió al comedor. En el camino, notó algo penoso. Sentía una extraña sensación de dolor cada vez que realizaba movimientos bruscos. Se puso como una remolacha al comprender el porqué.

Se encontro con el objeto de sus sueños y suspiros que le aguardaba con una taza de café frente a los labios. Eren se encontro admirando lo guapo que se veía con el pelo negro, humedecido y echado hacía atras de forma desordenada, y que tan apuesto le parecía con su cuello expuesto libre del pañuelo que él llevaba en su muñeca. No hizo falta palabra alguna, solo una larga mirada cargada en significado."Buenos días, Sargento Levi..."

"Buenos días, mocoso..."Eren en un arranqué de atrevimiento se llevo la muñeca a los labios y la besó con lentitud, haciendo a Levi rodar los ojos, y soltar un bufido que le sonó a una risa burlona.

"Si lo quieres, te lo regaló..." Eren no suprimió la sonrisa que nació en sus labios, y asintió, inocentemente emocionado y dulcemente dichoso. "¿Cuando pensabas decirme que estabas que se te caían las bragas por mí?"

"Cuando tuviese dieciocho años bien cumplidos y un litro de alcohol en la sangre para espantar el miedo..."Levi le jaló de la muñeca, haciendo que se inclinase para susurrarle. "Eres un mocoso insolente, pero de idiota no tienes un pelo, Jaëger..."

Eren le sonrió, y dio un suave suspiro al recargar su frente contra la de su Sargento. "Máldito mocoso cursi..."

"Pequeño hombre amargado.."

"Chiquillo idiota..."

"Anciano guapo..."

"Crío imbécil..."

"Ravioli adorable..."Inconteniblemente el joven se echo a reír, aún reposando su frente a la de Levi, que no hizo más que gruñir. Unos segundos asi bastaron para iluminar el día de Jaëger quién sintió que ni la noticia más dura del mundo lograrían sacar su buen humor tras aquellos momentos con su Sargento. Se separaron luego de que las voces comenzaron a inundar las estancias, y tras unos segundos, Jean y Connie bajaron discutiendo nimiedades, mientras Sasha era arrastrada de la oreja por Mikasa, Armin solamente suspiraba resginado e Ymir y Christa conversaban sumergidas en su cursi atmosfera. El silencio reinó cuando descubrieron a Eren y Levi juntos, y a más de uno se le escapo una mirada indiscreta o una risita contenida.

"Comed bien, que hoy practicaremos con algo nuevo para todos..."Murmullos curiosos y confundidos se presentaron, pero fue Armin quién alzó la mano para cuestionar al Sargento. "¿A qué se refiere, señor?"

Levi los miró sin expresión alguna.

"Vosotros fuisteís entrenados para matar titanes.. ¿No es cierto?"

"S-Si..."La respuesta de Armin fue titubeante.

"Pues hoy aprenderán a matar Polícias Militares..."

(...)

No supo discernir bien que fue el sentimiento que nació en su interior al ver al Comandante acercarse de más a su Sargento. Solo supo que no le gusto. En lo absouto. Se distrajo de tal manera, que no evito la arremetida vengativa de Jean, que le dejo en el piso, con una cuchilla amagandolé el cuello. Se quedo ahí, sin hacer nada mientras sus ojos verdes perforaban la espalda del rubio que inconscientemente se había acercado más a Levi de lo normal, para evitar que no escuchase las indicaciones para la próxima misión. "Tranquilo suicida, el Comandante no te quiere robar a tu Sargento. Solo le explica la misión que tendremos en tres días..."

"¿Habrá otra expedición a María?"

"Si idiota. ¿Tan distraído te tiene el Sargento que no lo sabías?"

"Callaté equino. Pero pensé que habría que esperar más..."

"Si esperamos más Sina sospechará. Un golpe de estado para derrocar a una monarquía que ha permanecido en el poder durante más de un siglo no es algo que debas ir platicandolé a cualquiera, y esos cabrones de la Militar ya sospechan demasiado de nosotros y son demasiados y demasiado molestos como para ignorarlés..."

"Y aquí esta el imbécil que le cuenta a todo mundo..."Susurro Eren mirandolé, ecéptico.

"¡Es diferente idiota!" Por momentos su mirada se ensombreció. "La Militar ya debe muchas. Uno de esos hijos de puta me quitó a mi mejor la deben.." Eren contemplo asombrado sentado en el polvoroso suelo la forma en la que la mirada de Jean se oscurecía. La suya misma lo hizo. Siempre se remotaba a lo mismo. Annie Leonhardt. Annie Leonhardt y el secreto que le haya costado la vida al soldado más dedicado y bondadoso de pecas y cálidos ojos café. Un segundo después fueron llamados por el Sargento, quién aguardaba junto al rubio. _Aléjate de él, maldición.._. Pensó perturbado el muchacho, mientras se apróximaba a donde el pelinegro les aguardaba.

"Mañana por la mañana despertaremos más temprano de lo normal. Antes de que despunte el alba tienen que estar todos aquí, preparados con el Equipo de Maniobras. Al parecer no comprendieron lo que les dije cuando mencioné que les enseñaría a matar cosas que no fuesen titanes..."Las miradas de todos se tornaron asombradas por sus palabras. "A diferencia de los titanes, los humanos, y más aún, los Policia Militares pueden acabar contigo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, no en balde fueron los mejores de cada promoción. Aunque tomando en cuenta que no hacen más que hacerse idiotas todos los días se entorpecen cada vez más y nuestra oportunidad contra ellos rádica en que seremos más rápidos que ellos en todo. Y ser más rápidos o más lentos es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo..."

Los rostros sorprendidos fueron sustituídos por expresiones de completa admiración antes de despedirse realizando el saludo militar e ingresar todos al fuerte. Mikasa literalmente se llevo a rastas a Eren quién valiendolé un bledo el rango en la jerarquía militar parecía a punto de convertirse en un titán unicamente para aplastar al perfecto rubio ojiazul que tanta confianza se tomaba con el Sargento Levi. Erwin sonrió disimuladamente al ver la escena de los dos hermanos debatiendose entre jalones y empujones. "No es mi intención que Eren terminé odiandome..."

"Pues al parecer eso lo conseguirás en poco tiempo..,"

"Es algo curioso..."Susurro anonadado por una cuestión que logro observar en ambos, en cadete y Capitán.

"¿Qué es curioso?"

"Eren llevaba algo atado en su muñeca, justamente cuando tú no traes tu inseparable pañuelo en el cuello." Indagó mirandolé con franco interés. "Curioso..."

"Pues deja de curiosear tanto."

"¿Ya tan rápido te has apresurado a cumplir con la orden de Sina? Me sorprendes Levi, pensé que guardarías..."

"Me he acostado con él, desconozco si ahora mismo esta ya preñado..."

"Embarazado..."Corrigió Erwin.

"Lo que sea..."Comenzaron el retorno al interior del castillo. "Pero hay algo que quieres decirme que no sea inmuscuirte en la intimidad de los demás. ¿Debo deducir que se trata de una advertencia?"

"Puede que lo sea. Escucha..."Levi se detuvo para escucharlo, más no le miró a la cara."Sé que el chico se ha convertido en algo importante para ti. O piensas que lo sea, no lo sé. Pero recuerda que Eren Jaëger es el pilar para todos nuestros planes, así que estará sometido bajo constante riesgo, aunque tu o yo o todos querramos evitarlo. Es nuestra arma mas..."

"No." Interrumpió Ackerman mirandolé. Erwin se sorprendió al encontrar una llameante mirada cruel en los ojos grises de Levi. "Él es mucho más que eso, querías el arma, me tienes a mí, yo si soy un arma, y una consagrada por lo que he oído. Pero no digas que Eren es solo un arma. El carga con algo mas que eso, es..."

"...La esperanza de la humanidad. Y ahora mismo, Sina quiere quitarseló de enmedio y quedarse con los futuros hijos que lleguen a engendrar juntos. Si no paramos, si no arrancamos todo desde la raíz la decadencia en las murallas será tal que posiblemente no sean los titanes los verdaderos responsables de nuestra extinción. Y Eren es la principal herramienta para conseguir acabar con Reiss. Así que apégate a las ordenes, no te enamores Levi. Sufrirás sí lo haces. Te volverás endeble, frágil, humano si lo haces..."

Levi le dio la espalda.

"Por más de 35 años no he sido nunca, jamás un humano. Primero no era nadie, luego, un asesino. Ahora soy un arma. Un títere. Considerare lo que me has dicho, pero de algo puedes estar seguro, Erwin..."Le clavó una mirada larga, inmisericorde. "Ya no más..."

Se marchó, dejandolé solo, con el sentimiento de ver como una predicción se volvía realidad.

(...)

"Tu rostro era de total indignación Eren, debes tratar de disimular un poco..."Masculló Mikasa viendolé enternecida. Le resultaba extrañamente adorable ver de que manera Eren se deshacía en celos cuando contempló al Comandante invadiendo el 'sagrado' espacio personal del enano. El ojos verdes se limitó a bufar, mientras cortaba con más rápidez las zanahorias. Como era de esperarse, se termino rajando el dedo, que humeante comenzo a regenerarse casi de inmediato.

"Joder..."Maldijó al verse la herida, ya semi-cerrada.

"Trata de calmarte. Solo estaban hablando de la estrategia para la expedición." Increpo Armin que tallaba minuciosamente las ollas con un cepillo de hebras rasposas. "A mi la Mayor Hanji me ha dado los detalles hoy por la mañana..."

"¿Donde estará? No la ví en todo el entrenamiento..."Eren se distrajo de su mar de celos al darse cuenta de ese pequeño pero importante detalle. Ella nunca se perdía los entrenamientos, A menos que..."Fue a dejarle flores. Hoy se cumplen ya tres meses, Eren..."

El ambiente se volvió triste, densó. Recordar al jovencito que se desvivía tratando de mantener a la Mayor con vida ahora resultaba irrebocablemente desolador, asi como evocar la imagen de su muerte. Eren, Mikasa y Armin, recuerdan claramente la forma en la que Moblit empujó a Hanji lejos de la mano del titán, justo cuando ella estaba a punto de ser atrapada. Ella se había quedado sin gas, y había caído estrepitosamente contra el suelo, resultando herida, por lo que cuando el monstruo quiso atraparla el se sacrificó. No fue devorado. Pero la herida en el toráx que sufrió fue tan profunda que cuando Levi le salvó, solo fue para morir en los brazos de una enloquecida Hanji, que no paraba de llamarle a gritos desesperados.

"Chicos, es hora de cenar..."La melodiosa voz de Christa les sacó de los oscuros pensamientos, logrando apartarse de ellos, y avanzar al comedor donde risas y bromas reinaban alejando así, los oscuros recuerdos de lo que afuera seguía arrebatandoles la libertad que tanto ansiaban sentir.

"¡Ah, pero si es Eren el Celoso Jaëger..!"Clamó Connie provocando un estallido de carcajadas, Eren sonrio, pero enrojeció hasta las orejas, dando como resultado más risotadas divertidas. Se sentó junto a su hermana, mientras disfrutaba del liviano y divertido ambiente. Eran entrañables momentos dentro del horror que vivían, por lo que poco sentido tenía enojarse. Valía más disfrutar aquellos pequeños instantes de pura alegría, donde burlas y bromas eran la ración principal. Chismes, especulaciones, teorías estúpidas y demás bobadas convertían siempre, la hora de la comida en un momento que se hacía deseable a lo largo de cada incansable día de trabajo, angustia y presión.

"Y bien Eren. ¿Cuando será?" La voz de Sasha silenció a los demás. La castaña lo miraba fijamente.

"¿Eh?¿De qué hablan?"

"Pues de cuando te quedes gordito..."El calor subió a su rostro como una ola que le estampó una bofetada en plena cara. Las risotadas desenfrenadas de los demás no hicieron más que empeorar, pero gracias a los dioses que Mikasa intervinó.

"El mismo día que tu digas a que te escabulles a la habitación de Connie cada noche, Sasha..."Los ojos desorbitados de los mencionados no hicieron mas que hacer estallar la mesa entre burlas y carcajadas fréneticas.

"¿Que quieres que sea, Eren? ¿Niño o niña?" Oh Dios, esa fue Historia.

"¿Será alto o será tan bajito como el Sargento?"Connie hizo su atribucion, una peligrosa, peligrosa atribución. El silenció reino cuando un carraspido interrumpió las carcajadas. La espina dorsal de todos, y cada uno de los presentes se estremeció en un violento temblor, y las respiraciones se cortaron.

"¿Como me ha llamado, Spinger?" La mirada que todos le dedicaron al calvo fue una clara despedida.

Adiós Connie, siempre te recordaremos.

(...)

"Fue demasiado duro con Connie, no fue su intención..."

"Se burló de mi estatura, Eren. Me llamo 'Bajito'" Eren sonrió, mientras deslizaba la tela de su pijama antes de introducirse en su celda. El Sargento no se desvistió, sino que se limitó a abrazar a Eren por la espalda y pegar su cuerpo al del mocoso, provocando un suspiro enamorado de su parte.

Observo fijamente el pañuelo que llevaba en la muñeca, hábilmente trenzado y atado con firmeza. Lo contemplo, curioso. "¿La has hecho tu?"

"No, Historia me ha ayudado. Le trenzo para que no se cayese durante el entrenamiento..."Levi soltó un bufido que a Eren le supo a una disimulada risita. Entonces, sin planear ni tampoco frena coloco su mano en el vientre de Eren, provocando un estremecimiento en el muchacho, que jadeo sorprendido. "¿Crees que ya esté creciendo, ahí dentro?"

"¿Lo querrá?" Pregunto de golpe, estrechandose contra el Sargento.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Querrá al bebé?"

"Que pregunta más idiota, Eren."

"Yo creo que él ya lo quiere..."Susurro justo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormido. Levi cerró los ojos y pegó su boca a la nuca de Jaëger que suspiro entre sueños. No supo si lo dijo de forma inconsciente o lo hizo simplemente porque sí, pero creo dentro de la parte humana y recóndita del alma del Sargento una sensación desconocida totalmente para él, dejando su mano vagar por la caliente piel de su mocoso, sintiendo con suavidad la textura suave y sedosa que tanto quería. Un bebé, pensó el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad cuando se imaginó a un pequeño desconocido durmiendo plácidamente dentro de Eren. Una parte de él y del mocoso, que sin saberlo ni desearlo, comenzaba a querer.

No quiso sentirse de nuevo así, tan frágil, tan endeble, tan indefenso, como aquel niño sin nombre de la ciudad subterranea que lloraba por su mamá. No quiso sentirse tan dolido y angustiado como en el instante que vio lo que quedaba de Isabel y lo que e sucedería a Farland, aquellos que habían confiado en él. No quiso experimentar de nuevo nada de eso, quiso ser de nuevo el arma, el arma que era un títere, una simple marioneta. Pero sentía como esos hilos se rompían y esa armadura se caía a pedazos conforme su corazón latía y su manó acariciaba ahí, ahí dondé juraría haber sentido una nueva vida manifestarse de forma casi imperceptible, intangible.

Eren aferro las manos de su Sargento contra el vientre y algo dentro suyo pareció brincar de felicidad, cuando los brazos posesivos y ceñidos de su Capitán se cerrarón en torno a su figura y le estrecharón con fuerza, con cálidez, con... Con...

Con amor.

(...)

Historia cerró su mano en torno a la de Ymir y nerviosa se dirigió a su habitación dejando al Comandante y a Mike Zakarius luego de la charla después de la cena de esa noche. En su mente resonaban las palabras y en sus ojos podía ver de nuevo las oscuras calles de Sina, con el cádaver de quién la trajo al mundo siendo dejado atrás. Sina, Sina de nuevo, la muralla interior, la muralla egoísta, la muralla del mal.

La sola idea de pararse de nuevo en ese sitio le hacía estremecerse del temor. La sola idea de tener que pararse frente a las dos murallas y soportar el peso de una corona le parecía tan alocada como un sueño bizarro. Pero, sin embargo supo que el plan de Erwin no solo era coronarla, que todo iba más alla, siendo ella la llave para librar a las murallas de su padre y su enferma y distorcionada visión de paz. Pero el resultado aunque era la libertad, el precio a pagar era demasiado, siendo un amigo suyo y sus futuros bebés parte de aquel precio. No lo permitiría.

Con la mano de Ymir sobre la suya, supo que haría todo cuanto estuviera en su mano para proteger a Eren y a esos inocentes.

Ella...

Ella lo haría.

_**¿Les ha gustado?**_

_**Se me hace muy dificil escribirla, siento que no es suficiente. Les doy a un Levi muy cariñoso porque me parece que asi de arisco y encantador sería él si Eren esperase a su hijo en la historia original. ¿A que sería divino?**_

_**En fin, poco a poco les dejo el plan elaborado de Carlise Cull- cofcof Erwin Smith. Pero ¿Saben? Algo malo, muy, muy malo pasará, haciendo que todo se vaya a caño y tengan que luchar a ciegas contra el regimén Reiss. Dentro de poco sabran que es, pero mientras tanto... ¿Quieren ver a un Eren gordito? Les dejo a ustedes, el proximo cap será solo de relajamiento, algo de celos y un interesante descubrimiento.**_

_**¿Merece review's?**_

_**Las quiero mucho.**_

_**Gracias por todo, con eterno cariño y Afecto...**_

_**Elisa Lancaster~**_


End file.
